Pokémon Song And Dance
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Reid loves the Pokémon theme song. No lemon, pure fun, very hilarious if I do say so myself though.


Reid would never admit it to anyone, but he LOVED Pokémon! Especially the theme song, every time he heard it, he had to belt it out, and dance along dramatically of course.

"I wanna be the very best" Reid scream sang, doing outrageously dramatic arm movements to the song.

"Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land" He used his out stretched arm to pan across the room as he sang about traveling across the land.

"Searching far and wide" He put a hand on his forehead, like he was trying to see farther.

"Teach Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside" He grabbed his chest roughly.

"Pokémon!" He threw a fist into the space in front of him.

"Gotta catch 'em all" He pulled it back, closing his fist like he had caught something.

"It's you and me" He pointed into the space in front of him, then to himself.

"I know it's my destiny" He nodded his head as he scream sang, closing his eyes in his Pokémon inspired euphoria.

"Pokémon!" He thrust a fist into the sky.

"Ooooh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend" He closed the fist and pulled t down to him as he sang "defend".

"Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all" He threw both fists out to his side and pulled them back in.

"Our heart so true" He grabbed ahold of the part of his shirt that was right over his heart.

"Our courage will pull us through" He slowly pulled his hand away from the fabric of his top.

"You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Yeaaa" He punched his fist up, then pulled it down.

"Every challenge along the way" He used his out stretched arm to pan the room again.

"With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place" He jumped up slightly and landed firmly with his feet on the ground.

"Come with me

The time is right

There's no better team" He shook his head with a very Morgan-esk smirk on his face.

"Arm and Arm, we'll win the fight" He put each of his fists to his hips.

"It's always been our dream

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all!" He punched out and pulled back again.

"It's you and me" He pointed in front of him, then to his heart.

"I know it's my destiny

Pokémon!

Oooh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend" He struck a pose befitting a ninja.

"Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!" He repeated all the same movements as he had used previous.

"Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!" At each repetition, he would open his hand in front of him slightly, and then close it.

"Yeeaa." He nodded vigorously.

As the huge instrumental part played, he danced like a dweeb. His moves were a unique mixture of a stereotypical ninja's battle moves, a dub steppers moves, and a liquid dancers moves.

"Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon!

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all" He repeated all his same moves, thinking of himself slightly;

_**I really need to get more creative with this. Mental note, come up with better moves later.**_

"Gotta catch 'em all" He scream sang, jumping down to one knee.

"Pokémon!" He finished, thrusting his fist all the way in the air.

He was getting control of his breathing again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his team mate Derek Morgan standing behind him with a smile on his face, it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I was just wondering if you had the paperwork for the Wilson case, I think part of my paperwork is incorrect." The strong agent said, trying so hard not to double over in laughter.

"H-how long have you been there?" The genius asked nervously.

"Uh, well Kid, we are in the middle of the BAU. So I've been around you for the whole song. But I've only been behind you about a minute."

Spencer looked around then, he was kneeling in the middle of his work place. His entire team was standing in the room, all trying not to laugh… even Hotch and Rossi. He hung his head slightly as he got up.

"How bad was I in English?" He asked his friend as the rest of his team began walking towards him.

"You were actually pretty… hey, wait. Why did you say "in English"?" Derek asked confused as the other five embers circled around the little Poké-geek.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked quickly, trying to draw attention away from his speech slip up.

"You can sing the Pokémon theme song in other languages, can't you?"

"What? N-n-no. Y-you're be-b-being r-rid-ridiculous." The genius' stutter gave him away though.

"How many languages can you sing that Pokémon theme song in?"

"It's not that man-"

"How many?"

"I really don't think it's that big of a-"

"How. Many?"

"Twenty." The geek said sheepishly.

The entire team looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What languages?" Derek managed to breathe out.

"German, Swedish, Russian, Bulgarian, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, Latin, French, Romanian, American Sign language, though there has been some debate over whether or not that is truly a foreign language or not, I still count it, Irish, Dutch, Polish, Finnish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Slovak, Yiddish, Hindi and Lithuanian." Spencer spouted off, like he said it every day.

Everyone just stared at him. He crossed his arms self-consciously.

"I am making you sing it in every one of those languages." Garcia informed him, wicked smile playing on his face.

He let out a huge groan and let his head fall back so his face was aimed at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

"Note to self, never bring your IPod to work." He groaned.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, I was really bored and procrastinating cleaning the Thanksgiving dishes, and decided to search Pokémon on Fanfiction. When I tried to find a Criminal Minds story with it, nothing came up. Now, I **_**LOVE**_** Pokémon. So, I had to add one. If anyone else wants to add one that in some way mentions Pokémon, I promise that, if you tell me about it, I will read it and most likely add it to my favorites.**

**So, hope you enjoyed.**

**(This actually happened to me once. But in the middle of class, I got bored and started listening to music, and forgot where I was. My teacher loved Pokémon though, so I didn't get a detention… that time.)**


End file.
